


Indulgent

by Chromi



Series: Thirsty Prompt Fills [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromi/pseuds/Chromi
Summary: “Let him see you,” Marco hissed, slowing suddenly and eliciting a pained, shaky moan, “let him see what you look like when you come on my cock.”
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Masked Deuce, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Thirsty Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761259
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the [One Word Prompts - Whitebeard Crew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321228) on 26th November 2019. Moving to it's own entry to bring the collection's rating down to T!

“Are you trying to _escape?”_

Nails – too long, too _feral_ – bit into Deuce’s hips as he was yanked back onto that thick cock. A breath was forced from his lungs, his entire body shaking while being split open further, _further_ , tears pricking his eyes at the feeling of his prostate being brutally pounded against.

His hair was fisted at the back of his head, his face shoved down roughly into the sheets as Marco fucked into him, snapping his hips at a brutal, agonising pace that would have displaced Deuce’s center of gravity had it not been for the iron grip the older man kept on his hip. He was bruising – there was no way he wasn’t – but that was the least of his concerns.

“Let him see you,” Marco hissed, slowing suddenly and eliciting a pained, shaky moan, “let him see what you look like when you come on my cock.”

Not enough, not _enough_ — his pace slowed to something falsely gentle, pelvis angling so precisely to drag and rub against and into the spots that made him quiver that Deuce wondered if Marco could _see_ them.

Breath was pulled through clenched teeth, hissing when he was suddenly hauled upright by his hair twisted in Marco’s grip, forcing Deuce up onto his knees, his back slick with the sweat of a long, drawn out session to that navy tattoo. His eyes, free of his mask, locked with Ace’s lidded, aroused pair, and Deuce felt something inside him crack at that look.

“Don’t,” he sobbed, his wrist caught in Marco’s hold and twisted behind his back, pulling his chest open, _exposing him_ more in front of his ex-captain— “don’t let him see—”

“ _You_ asked him here,” the harsh reminder was bitten – literally – into his ear, and Deuce cried out in mingled surprise and pain, “ _you_ begged me to fuck you while he watched.”

“I—” But the protest was lost as Marco bit into his shoulder, giving way to a shapeless cry. Marco squeezed Deuce’s wrist behind his back twice in quick succession, receiving two back in kind – he was ok, this was within his limits, and Marco could keep going.

And go, he did.

“You’re fucking _filthy_ ,” Marco mouthed against the angle of Deuce’s jaw, his free hand leaving his hair and snaking round to encircle his hard, dripping cock, thumbing through the precum; Deuce _whined_ , caught tight between his front and back, not an inch given between the pressure inside him and gripping him. “Don’t deny it. You’re enjoying this _way_ too much. I never had you pinned as being the type to like being watched.”

Ace could see everything; Marco’s hand pumping him in time with his deep thrusts— _so deep, too big, hurts, **hurts** , feelssogoodican’t_— the way he shook, all control lost, simply existing in this moment as Marco’s _sleeve_ to be _used_ —

“Do you want him to join us?”

His legs almost gave way at the thought of it, nerves savaged inside as Marco began to pick up the pace again. Wet, filthy noises pervaded the room from the slick slide of an excessive amount of lube and saliva used in the process of opening him up, coaxing his body to yield and submit as his mind had already done so. And still Ace’s eyes never left his, not even when those tanned, freckled hands palmed at himself through his shorts before unbuckling his belt. Brash. Unashamed.

Deuce could only salivate at the thought of being restrained between them both.

But—

“N-No,” he gasped, hips canting into that firm grip, shoved forward by the ferocity that Marco was fucking him with, “I’m not— he’s too— he’s— _ah, Marco, don’t_ —”

“You hear that?” Marco directed at Ace – Ace, who had pulled his dick free of his shorts, working a fist over himself rapidly, eyes now trained on Marco’s grip pumping away, “your ever-faithful first mate thinks you’re— _ah_ — _too good_ for him.” Full, demanding lips drew Deuce’s into a sloppy kiss, sucking his tongue between lines of teeth that bit down and swallowed his sharp cry. “You tightened up _real nice_ just then, _first mate_. You _like_ that?”

Words were lost to him instantly as he tried to open his mouth to speak— Ace was getting up out of the chair and shoving his shorts down to his ankles, kicking them away with his underwear.

No, no, _no_ — Deuce moaned low when Marco let go of his weeping, flushed cock in favor of grabbing at his hips again, the hold on his wrist abandoned too. His pelvis was angled to tilt up just _so_ , pressing Marco’s shaft against Deuce’s prostate so perfectly he shook, breath strangled in his throat for how _delicious_ it was. He flailed, hands twisting to grab and dig nails into Marco’s biceps for purchase, using the other man to keep himself upright lest he fall and end up pounded into the mattress again. His knees ached, his back screamed with the effort of holding his position, but Marco was relentless, fucking him _so good right there moremoremore please_ —

—And then the bed dipped as Ace joined them, sliding up in a haze of heat to rub slick up against Deuce’s cock, fingers deftly twisting at his nipples, guiding him by the tongue into a fiery kiss.

It was over within seconds, his voice ripped from his throat in a harsh sob of what might have been Ace’s name. Deuce shook violently in Marco’s hold as he came over Ace’s abs, ruining his pristine body with his euphoria. With a weak _squeak_ that he would later deny he felt himself filled with Marco’s seed, roughly fucked into him deep while Marco sighed through his climax.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Ace hissed as Marco pulled out; his come followed, rolling down the insides of Deuce’s thighs as he clenched uselessly around nothing. “Hold his legs up for me, Marco.”

Deuce blinked, willing himself to surface from the lull of his orgasm.

_Hold his…?_

“ _Ace, please_ ,” Deuce moaned, his eyes stinging with tears – Marco complied, sitting down to pull Deuce into his lap. Large, calloused palms slid to tuck into the pits of his knees and spread him up and open, a kiss mouthed to his temple in an attempt to calm him. He was on display, bared and perfectly exposed, presented to his ex-captain like he existed only for _satisfying_. “I’m—” Deuce shuddered; he couldn’t shut his legs, couldn’t _move_ in Marco’s powerful grip, could do nothing other than cling to Ace when he moved into his body and slid up his sticky, wet perineum. “You don’t have to— I’m not—”

Again, that double squeeze at his hip this time, returned enthusiastically to the tattoo on Ace’s back in the form of two pats. He was fine – thoroughly overwhelmed and turned on, but otherwise fine.

The head of Ace’s cock nudged at his hole, breaching him with ease as it sank into Marco’s cum and the remaining lube. The slick slide, the barely-there burn was _heaven_ and his voice came out strangled; Marco’s heartbeat raced in his ear as Deuce turned his face into his neck, a hot, keening cry choked from him once Ace was fully seated inside.

“Shit, you feel incredible,” Ace laughed, ragged, drawing his hips back and causing Deuce’s spine to arch away from Marco’s chest. “Marco’s already fucked you and you’re still this tight, Deuce.”

He could only manage a gasping, strained breath as he was filled to the brim repeatedly, Ace wasting no time in setting a pace that had Deuce’s toes curling. It was too much, _too good,_ overstimulated and over-emotional all wrapped into one— helpless, soft noises were forced out of him continuously, his head lolling back over Marco’s shoulder, nails biting into Ace’s shoulders as he was rocked back into that firm, solid chest. Lips attacked him instantly, Marco’s falling at the corner of his mouth, Ace’s sucking a bruise to the top of his sternum.

“Here,” Marco’s voice rumbled against his lips, “hold your leg.” Deuce complied without question, supporting his right leg up in order for Marco to—

“ _Fuck_ ,” the word left him as a wheeze, hammered out of him by Ace’s pace, “ _Marco_ —”

For Marco’s freed hand closed around Deuce’s erection, never given the chance to go down after round one, remaining straining up against his abdomen. And he _writhed_ , crying with the intensity of it all, of their touches, their care, their acceptance that _this,_ that robbing him of his autonomy, was the single best way to get him to _let go_.

 _So good, the best, love them so much my heart hurts_ —

“Such an obscene _first mate_ ,” Ace praised, breathy and deliberate, causing Deuce to spasm in Marco’s lap, around Ace’s cock, “gonna make your captain come in you, huh? You really— really are devoted, aren’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Deuce sobbed – ah, he was crying again – “devoted to you, Captain,” his breath hitched; Ace’s fingers were back at his left nipple, other hand remaining clutched at his hip, flicking, rubbing, drawing a tremulous sigh all the way from the base of his spine, it felt like, “always, would do anything for you, both of you, both— _ah_ —"

He went rigid, the praise too much, the drag of Ace’s cockhead tugging over his prostate _so perfectly,_ working in tandem with Marco’s slide over his sensitive head and sending Deuce over the edge. Every muscle seized, his mouth falling open into a cry of ecstasy, overstimulated and fucked out and _quenched_ of his thirst.

And Deuce blacked out with the force of his second orgasm, going limp against Marco with a content sigh. Right as Ace came with a final snap of his hips.

“Oops,” Ace said as he came down from his high, breath labored and husky from his orgasm, “did he just—?”

“Looks like it,” Marco confirmed, releasing Deuce’s cock and wiping his sticky hand at his waist. He tilted Deuce’s jaw between forefinger and thumb where his head still rested on his shoulder, hair a wild mess – he looked relaxed, completely blissed out. “Never had that happen before.”

“Guess I’m just that good.”

Marco snorted. “Guess you are.”

Together they cleaned up and maneuvered their passed-out boyfriend under the sheets, tucking him in with a tenderness that was completely at odds with the rough love they had just demonstrated. Deuce was completely boneless, a dead weight of satisfied pleasure, yet they moved him with effortless ease.

“I _love_ watching you fuck him,” Ace admitted, settling down at the foot of the bed beside Marco once Deuce was sufficiently taken care of; they wouldn’t leave him, would be right here waiting for him the moment he woke up again, “he makes this face that just gets me—” A pronounced shiver tickled up Ace’s spine, making him sit up a little straighter.

Marco hummed in agreement, knowing full well what Ace meant. With a dip of his head he kissed Ace softly, fingers reaching to card through fluffy black hair. “Are you satisfied with just the one round?”

Gray glittered as Ace’s eyes lit up under the dimmed lighting of the lantern. “No. Are you?”

Marco raised an eyebrow in response before looking over his shoulder at Deuce. “You think he’ll be up for going again when he comes to?”

A mischievous grin split Ace’s features; his freckles seemed to _glow_ with the intensity of it. “Only one way to find out,” he said.

True enough. “Did you know about the _first mate_ thing, by the way?” Ace shook his head, although he looked impressed. “Neither did I. Sure kept that quiet for a long time.” Marco shifted, leaning against Ace slightly. “How long should we give him?”

“Hm. Three minutes?”

Marco grinned at Ace’s impatience. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to fill [my Tumblr](https://chromiwrites.tumblr.com/) inbox with prompts, nonsense, or anything at all! I love to chat TT
> 
> Comments and kudos let me know if I'm doing something right, and I always love your feedback!


End file.
